Absence Makes the Heart
by peroxidepest17
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi’s heartwarming reunion… yeah.


**Title:** Absence Makes the Heart  
**Author:** Celeste  
**Theme:** "dash"- basically I got one word to make a fic. O.o  
**Universe:** Gravitation  
**Pairing:** YukixShuichi  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Time:** Er… too long considering the length. O.o  
**Word count:** 1,283  
**Summary:** Yuki and Shuichi's heartwarming reunion… yeah.  
**Dedication:** Mel, because she puts up with my writing stupidity when I come to her with things like this.  
**A/N:** Lately I've been retarded in all of my writing, and this proves yet again, that it's not just a trend. ;; But yeah, this is what it is, regardless of whether I wanted it to be this or not, and I realize it's all very stupid but it was the best I could do when Mel and I decided to try some spur-of-the-moment one-word-inspired writing to try and coax ourselves out of our current lulls. Didn't really work for me, as you can tell, but maybe if I get enough negative feedback regarding how dumb this is, it will spur me to do better. Maybe.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. But I dream. I dream sometimes.  
**Distribution:** Just lemme know.

* * *

It had only been…a month.

He'd just been gone for a month. Not a long time at all. Hardly a blip on the absence-radar when you thought about it. There were lovers who were separated for _years_, survived wars or transfers or something equally as dramatic before they were tearfully reunited.

Being gone for one measly month was, in comparison, very, very insignificant. Which was why Yuki didn't know why Tohma insist he be here, waiting like some kind of soldier-wife for his brave little man's triumphant return.

A lousy month of absence was not worth dragging Yuki Eiri out of his nice, comfortable apartment.

Plus, if he wanted to quibble (and he _did_), when he looked back on the whole fiasco, it hadn't really been absence in the real sense of the word either.

The idiot had ended up calling every night _anyway._

_Every night._

Which didn't mean that Yuki picked up the phone every night mind you, but the fact that it had been _ringing_ every night was more than enough of a reminder that Shuichi was absent but not all at the same time.

He found however, that when he didn't pick up the phone, the times afterwards when he _would_ were bound to be laced with melodrama, about how worried the idiot had been when no one picked up (4am! 4 am! Of _course_ no one picked up!), and how he'd almost called the police to investigate except 119 didn't seem to work when he was out of the country no matter how many times he tried it.

He would have given up picking up the phone altogether and saving himself the exposure to raging stupid had he not known it would mean a potentially dangerous aftermath once Shuichi got back from tour and was tangibly present, within distance to shatter Yuki's eardrums with those impressive singer's vocal chords that NG considered good enough to insure.

All in all, it had been a month of enduring an absent, but very much _there_ Shindou Shuichi.

Yuki sighed at the thought and looked at his watch for the umpteenth time since he and Tohma had gotten here, craving a cigarette but knowing _that_ wasn't going to happen any time soon, what with the security officers currently eyeing him like they were _waiting_ for a reason to throw the writer out of the place after the first misunderstanding they'd had with one of Yuki's previous, completely innocent in-terminal smokes.

Outside, a plane landed, bearing the trademark of NG records on one side and Bad Luck's insignia on the other. Beside him, Tohma Seguchi made a satisfied noise as the jet was waved in. It might have been an, "ah, they've finally arrived," but Yuki learned long ago to ignore Tohma because half of what the older man said was completely unimportant and the other half was made to seem important just to mess with you.

Instead of responding, the blonde just glanced at his watch again. The plane was ten minutes late into the gate.

He'd give them five more minutes before he got bored beyond comprehension and went home.

Four minutes and thirty-three seconds later, Eiri was about to turn to Tohma and tell him he was going to leave, except that was the exact time the stewardess moved to open the door to the terminal and the masses of fans Seguchi's requested squadron of security officers were supposed to keep at a distance began to scream like someone had set fire to the building.

Sighing, Yuki ignored the fangirls and focused on the now open portal, bracing himself for the inevitable.

3…

2…

1…

"Yukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyuki!"

SLAM.

He staggered backwards a few steps under the sudden, added weight, but his earlier preparation kept him from bowling over completely as a way too energetic ball of 100 percent pure idiot crashed into him full force. Around them, the screams of the masses swelled in accompaniment as the vocalist-turned-projectile was followed by his more-reasonably-paced band mates.

Camera flashes went off in all directions, Yuki blinked several times, struggling to orient his vision, security began calling for back up, and lo-and-behold, Shindou Shuichi was clinging to him arms and legs and all, for all the world looking like some sort of grotesque growth on Eiri's body as he chattered excitedly about how sweet it was for Yuki to be here waiting for him.

Vaguely sickened by the idea that Shuichi thought he would come willingly to a circus like this, Yuki began to push at the bundle of vocalist curled up in his arms. "Idiot…get…"

"Yuki, I'm home!" Shuichi chirped against his ear. He pulled back to shine luminous eyes at the blonde, nearly as blinding as the cameras themselves. "Did you miss me?"

"No," Eiri responded automatically, lifting the singer's arms from around his neck because he didn't want to wake up looking like a strangulation victim tomorrow morning, especially when he had that meeting with his editor in the afternoon. "You didn't give me a chance to you idiot," he grumbled accusatorily, feeling an oncoming headache as he relieved his arms of the dead weight that was Shuichi, setting him down on his own two legs.

The singer frowned, undoubtedly about to go on some tirade about how horrible Yuki was for saying such mean things after he'd been gone for so long, and the blonde's headache began to blossom in earnest along with the prospect of it. With a resigned sigh he briefly touched his forehead to the younger boy's before Shuichi could start complaining and make more of a spectacle of himself than he already had in front of everyone. "Welcome back, brat. Now let's get out of here. Your fan-base is idiotic," he murmured into the singer's ear before drawing back.

The words had the desired effect, and beaming like someone had just flipped a mood switch somewhere, Shuichi looked up into the writer's eyes. "Ne, Yuki…I missed you too," he said, just loud enough for Yuki to hear him over the din.

Yuki's eye twitched. "Waitaminute…I didn't say…"

His words were cut off abruptly when Shuichi pulled him down and kissed him, a full, open-mouthed, right-in-front-of-the-photographers kiss that made the fangirls go amazingly still and quiet all at once.

When they pulled apart, Shuichi's eyes were sparkling, looking almost as if they knew something Yuki didn't. If he could have constructed a coherent thought at the moment, Eiri might have been affronted at such a presumptuous expression.

But before he could, Shuichi hummed a sultry little, "I'm glad to be home," against Yuki's skin, stealing another small kiss like it was just the two of them and not half the world watching.

Yuki stared at his lover for a little bit, trying to decide how to react to all of this. Part of him wanted to berate the brat publicly for failing to garner his consent before the PDA buffet.

Part of him wanted to vehemently reassert that he hadn't missed the idiot because he'd called _every night_ for a month and that left little room for any feelings of absence or longing between the two of them.

Most of him wanted to drag Shuichi someplace dark and private and do unspeakable things to that bendy little body where no one could watch.

That being decided, the singer whooped in pleased surprise as Yuki tossed him over his shoulder and began a single-minded march towards the airport exit.

"Aah, Yuki!" Shuichi laughed, squirming enticingly in the blonde's grasp.

Yuki allowed himself to briefly acknowledge that _maybe_ there were a couple things he had missed a little bit in Shuichi's absence.

A month was a long time, after all.

**END **


End file.
